In a hitherto electronic apparatus charging system, an induction coil provided in a charger and a passive coil provided in an electronic apparatus are placed closely to each other. The electronic charging system supplies electric power to the electronic apparatus by means of electromagnetic induction. For instance, a portable communication apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a coil for receiving an electric power component in a contactless manner from the outside and a charging circuit that converts the electric power component received through the coil into a given value of charging electric power and charges a battery by use of the thus-converted charging electric power.
A hitherto portable terminal also has a contactless communication function. For instance, a portable terminal disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has display means capable of displaying an image used for reading data on a display screen; contactless data transmission means for transmitting data by way of an antenna in a contactless manner; posture detection means for detecting a posture of the portable terminal itself; and contactless data transmission prohibition means for prohibiting the contactless data transmission means from transmitting data when the posture detection means has detected a predetermined posture.